Say my Name?
by Cherie Ikawa
Summary: Natsume only lets Mikan and Ruka call him by his first name. Mikan goes through hardships in finding out why Natsume refuses to say her name. Hotaruka and Natsumikan. They had Alices. Please Read, Review and Recommend.
1. Night at the Park

**Say My Name  
**

Brief Summary: Hotaru and Mikan have been best friends since infants. Mikan and Natsume have been friends since before birth, (Mom relationships) and Natsume and Ruka have been friends since kindergarten. These four have been always side by side. They're characters contrasted from one another so the relationships were well bonded.

Natsume: An unsociable jerk because he misses his deceased mom and abroad sister and father. Good-looking and smart. Bad boy image.  
Mikan: A bubbly, modest and fun girl who can be a bit annoying.  
Ruka: A caring, kind friend that enjoys playing with animals. Very gentle, but a heartbreaker! Watch out!  
Hotaru: A gold-digger who knocks out and Baka's out there. Loves photography. And... Blackmailing.

And you can kind of see how they can help each other.

They are 15 years old at the moment and attend Alice Academy, the school for the supernatural beings.

Oh and the main characters spend time usually at Natsume's dorm because it's the largest.

* * *

Hotaru, Ruka and Mikan decided to stay at Mikan's dorm, since she _was _a special star, and had larger rooms than the rest. Normally they would come to Natsume's dorm but he appeared to be having a montage with his girlfriend. Sumire Shouda. (Cherie: Ahh.. Young Love)

"It's so boring when Natsume isn't here!" Mikan blurted out, and whined. The tone of her voice made it sound like she hadn't had any fun for 10 years. Hotaru of course, shot her out and disciplined her saying something like: 'Shut up, Baka.' but at the end both Ruka and Hotaru agreed.

They soon broke their boredom by deciding to spy on Natsume. Ruka had had second opinions but her couldn't stand a chance with Hotaru and Mikan when they have those, 'Good Idea!' faces. Hotaru quickly made a stop at her room and got some inventions to hear and see better than the average person. Hotaru also took her camera, she loved priceless shots, especially if it was Natsume. He is, after-all the most wanted guy to date in school! Yes, he was only 15 years old, but his looks were very appealing throughout the school. High Schooler's to even Kindergartners!

As they made their way to where Natsume and his girlfriend was using the help of Ruka's animal friends, a puppy, in fact because; they have an excellent smelling.

They can vaguely hear their voices behind the bushes, but they weren't too distant, thus, being able to hear.

"Natsume-kun?" Sumire questioned, "Y-you're breaking up with me? N-no! That can't be! We were meant for each other!" She exclaimed.

"We're done Shouda. Don't call me Natsume." Natsume coldly reasurred, still keeping his emotionless facade. He walked his way through the Cafe Patio (Yeah they were outside a Cafe) where Hotaru, Ruka and Mikan were hiding. Hotaru and Ruka ran away because they **knew **Natsume would do something to them, unfortunately Mikan wasn't as smart as them, staying there not knowing they ran away. As Natsume turned, he set his gaze on Mikan, with a noticeable irritation on his face. Mikan gave him a nervous smile as he saw she was eavesdropping in their conversation. He attempted her burn her hair, but Mikan was lucky enough to nullify it, however when she did so, she still fell back since her alice was used upon surprise, thus revealing her panties.

* * *

They sat in their favorite Sakura Tree, under the beautiful shade that emitted some sunlight. It was almost the winter season, therefore they cherished the Sakura Blossoms while they were still in bloom.

"Mou, Natsume. Why'd you break up with Shouda? That's your 29th girlfriend that you broke up with, ever since we've started to attend this Academy when we were 10." She asked.

"My business, and what I do, doesn't concern you." He bluntly stated.

"But Natsume! We're friends! Friends tell each other things." She pointed out, "Ne, Why do you even have these girlfriends if you don't love them?"

"Who said I didn't love them?" he smirked, as his emotionless facade turned into a playful expression.

"W-what? I m-mean..." She said, turning into a pink-ish red that wasn't very noticeable.

"Is Polka jealous?" He grinned.

"NO!" She argued. "Never. Never. Never. Never!" She whined as she punched him in the stomach. She then noticed what she had been called.. 'Polka' _wait.. was it? my..?_

"HOW DID YOU KNOW? I swear, you're such a pervert that you shouldn't even be living on the face of the earth." She emphasized, "Hmph!" and there went another playful punch on the stomach.

"Ow, BAKA! I'm just pulling your string Polka-dot printed!" He laughed.

Not knowingly, there was a girl, Natsume's 10th ex-girlfriend behind the bushes, steaming with Jealousy. It was none other than Luna Koizomi. It was strange how Mikan was obliged to say his name, however, he never really called Mikan by her first name. She was indeed jealous of Mikan. Out of all of his girlfriends, he never allowed to let anyone call him by his first name. The only people who were 'worthy' was Mikan and Ruka. And why Mikan? Because Natsume had even a few feelings for her. Therefore, Luna had to do something about it.

"Natsume, deeearr!" She called, leaping to Natsume. Natsume quickly dodged; Luna falling down and hurting her face. He gave her a quick warning to not call him Natsume and dragged Mikan along with him.

The four met up in Natsume's room. They had just been writing their biography of their alice. Natsume had multiple laptops, so they used that as oppose to writing it by hand.  
After an hour of writing, Mikan had only processed 2 sentences, Natsume with 1 word, and Hotaru and Ruka finished and ready to hand in their essays.

"You guys are hopeless." Hotaru uttered, as she face-palmed. She was of course, talking about Mikan and Natsume.

"Natsume, all you wrote was fire." Ruka nervously pointed out.

"Hn."

"Mikan, you wrote, 'My alices are Nullification and Stealing/Insertion. I have 2 alices.' you even spelled nullification wrong! You complete baka.."

"I am aware of that, thank you very much Hotaru!"

"Oh really? Aware that your stupid?" She chuckled, "You're lucky that your uncle is giving us a month to do our essays." Hotaru advised.

"A-anyway, since we have a lot of time left, do you think we should just, go out? To the park maybe?" Mikan suggested, ignoring Hotarus previous statement.

"I can't Mikan! I'm so sorry. I have to supervise the Academy Farm in 5 minutes." Ruka said.

"I'd rather make a new invention than waste time." Hotaru responded coldly with her emotionless amethyst eyes..

Mikan stared at Natsume and smiled stupidly.

"Ugh. Fine, I'll go."

Mikan smiled broadly and grabbed Natsume's hand. He widened his eyes as she grabbed him and directed them outside the dormitory. They walked to the direction of the park.

"This is so stupid." He complained, giving her his cold eyes.

"Y-you know what? **_Your_** so stupid! Baka-chan!" She argued, sounding like a little girl.

They bickered until they had arrived at the park. They sat in one of the benches, admiring the warm, red orange and brown color, as the sun fell down belwo the horizon. The moon became brighter each time the sun had fallen. The evening breeze brushed through the blades of grass, and the animals scattered to their home as if they knew it was the dawn of night, the fragrance was still like before, but this time, the breeze flicked the flowers off the tree, now it smelled like Sakura Blossoms. Mikan smiled at Natsume, knowing that he had felt the same adoration as her. Natsume never smiled, however you were able to notice the gentleness in his eyes. He was feeling the same thing.

"Hey, Natsume?"

"Hn."

"Say my name?"

Natsume turned away and ignored.

* * *

_Natsume's POV_

_I just can't... No. I can't say her name. I don't know why.. It's been so frustrating since I was 13. Why can't I say her name?  
Of course... I can't tell her this. Mikan, you irritate me so much. _

End of Pov_  
_

* * *

**Hotaru and Ruka**

"You think they fell for it?" questioned Ruka.

"Definitely." reassured Hotaru, "Let's go and make fun of the Twilight Series."

Ruka's face lit up and decided to go to Hotaru's room to mock Twilight.

* * *

_**(End of Chapter 1)**_

Cherie here~ Ahah! You guys now probably know that I'm not the biggest fan of Twilight. Please review!

The next chapter is up to you guys, so just add that in your reviews! You will be like my bestest friend. xD

If you want Natsume and Mikan to get together instantly, just say so. If you want more arguments, just say so.

Warning: In this story, Natsume isn't a total asshole. LOL.


	2. Point of Views

**Say my Name - By Cherie Ikawa  
**

_Thank to all those reviewers! Special thanks to SweetKaiariChan because she did a fine job in editing!_**  
**

* * *

_**Mikan's Pov...**  
_It was a little after 8 o'clock when Natsume and I decided to go back to the Academy. The trip to the dorms were quietly awkward. What should I say? Finally I decided to break the tension building up between us.

"Natsume, Why won't you say my name?" I whispered the question that had been on my mind for the past few minutes.

"Because your an annoying little kid who can't grow up." He stated promptly with a cold, dark tone.

"You're a cocky - " I said no more. I couldn't insult my best guyfriend. But at the same time, I just didn't understand what went through his mind! I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration.

I eventually ceased my walking, teary-eyed and with a pout. Did he really think about me that way? Not long after, Natsume had noticed I wasn't beside him, then proceeded to look back at me and walked on. Did he really not care about me at all? I felt tears form in my eyes, threatening to fall once more. He walked away into the darkness, where the dorms were located. Finally, when he was away from view began to start walking once more. Come to think of it... He had never said my name ONCE. The last time I remember him doing so was a long time ago. I'm an annoying little kid who can't grow up, huh?  
I walked unsteadily, eyeing my feet in melancholy. My chest hurt, with an unexplainable pain. My lips began to shake as tears ran down my face. Tonight was a rough night so far. It was only 8:30PM, but I was exhausted already, and so far the best way to set aside my problems was to sleep them away.

* * *

_**Natsume's** **Pov...**_  
When Mikan and I had decided to go back, I felt... horrible for not saying her name. But what can I say? It's just something I can't bring myself to do, you know? When she brought up the question of saying her name, My mind froze, and I quickly improvised, saying that she was an annoying little kid who couldn't grow up. Ugh! What's wrong with me. She was on the verge of insulting me back, but I guess she couldn't.

I closed my eyes in irritation for myself. Once I opened my eyes, I had noticed that she wasn't beside me. I turned around just to see her troubled, and possible disappointed in me.

Mikan; she's so difficult! I decided to walk back to the dormitory, It was her fault that she decided to stop... No matter how worried I was, she would still refuse to walk with me.. Yeah, I know her _**that** _well. I could feel that she was beginning to cry. I still kept walking. Why? Because I'm an idiot.

Wait... What am I thinking? Why should I be worrying about Mikan? She's nothing important. I'll just tell that Baka that I was sorry. Ugh.

* * *

_Okay, Cherie here! Short chapter, I know. Possibly, most likely boring. Anyway, please review! It mean so much to me.._

_Flames, constructive criticism etc., is awesome! So, Rate, Review and Recommend!  
_


	3. The Rude Awakening

**Say My Name: Chapter 3 **

_The Rude Awakening_

_**SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Like to Thank SweetKaiariChan for being my beta-reader!**_

* * *

A night passed. And both felt horrible.

* * *

The alarm clock rang at 7:30AM, annoying Mikan until she woke up, or until she decided to hit the snooze button. This time, she had gotten up already, curtisy of going to bed early. That was probably the reason why. She walked to the washroom and took a good look at herself. 1 word. 2 syllables. Eyebags. She panicked, wondering why, when she seem to have had enough sleep. Perhaps she it was because she overtired herself yesterday, maybe a bad aura? Whatever the reason may be, she looked horrendous. She had messy bedhead, eyebags and something about her mood appeared different from before. She knew that she couldn't go outside looking like this... A complete mess!

Just when things were already bad enough, she heard a knock on her dorm, when she opened the door she found Natsume. He was dressed in his uniform, in his own way, and looked ready for seven hours of torture. He seemed baffled when seeing Mikan.

"You look ugly. It's 8:00. I came to pick you up, but I assume we're going to be late." Natsume plainly stated.

"Why are you here Natsume? Aren't I annoying?" She remarked.

"Look, Mikan, I'm sorry okay? It just slipped out of my mouth and I wasn't..." He cut himself off...

"You weren't what?" She questioned, quite close to yelling.

"I wasn't thinking." He admitted, having a slightest bit of sorrow in his eyes. "Since you look like a mess, I'll help you out. I'm always late anyway. Your uncle wont care."

Natsume entered himself in and fixed Mikan's hair and washed her eyes with ice cold water to lighten the eyebags, before, His sister always used to have eyebags and behead so Natsume got accustomed to her morning routines. Mikan quickly got ready while Natsume was waiting on the couch, and when they left it was 8:30. They were late. But they didn't care!

When they finally got into class, the whole class gazed at them, wondering why they were late, and why they were late together. They whispered things such as, 'hey are they a couple?', which eventually made both of them blush a little. Natsume almost immediately turned emotionless and grunted, making his way to his seat. Mikan, on the other hand, was blushing a bright red looking very uncomfortable, however, trying to hide her blush. she went to Hotaru and started a quick, "You're a Baka" conversation. It was a free period, like most of the time, so they were allowed to do whatever they wanted, if the teacher didn't find out. During lunch, Mikan sat with the usual group; Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, and herself, of course. Sitting right behind them were Natsume, Ruka, Mochiage and Yuu on the other table. Unaware, Mikan and Natsume where sitting right across from each other, and when they were conversing with their friends they snuck glances and smirks to each other.

They didn't know it yet, but they grew strong feelings for each other. Not just as friends, but maybe a little step further.

* * *

**I'm on a writers block guyyyss! So chapters would be really short and end on a cliffy. Sorry 'bout that. **


	4. Off to the Central Town!

**Say My Name: Chapter 4**

_One Fine Saturday_

**__****Like to Thank SweetKaiariChan for being my beta-reader! Thanks to all those reviews guys! **

* * *

The following day was a Saturday. Mikan awoke around noon, and this time, no eyebags, no bedhead - she looked like regular Mikan!

She flipped her phone and started writing a text message to Natsume:

_To: Natsume _

_From: Mikan_

_Re: Hey!_

_Natsume! Are you doing anything today? Let's go to central town!_

She then proceeded clicking the 'send' button. After a few minutes, Natsume had replied.

_From: Natsume_

_To: Polka-dots_

_Re: Did you just wake up?_

_Lazyhead. I don't wanna go to central town with you... But I need that new Manga.. Alright, Fine. Meet me there at 12:30. Don't be late._

After she had read the message, she took a glance at the clock. 12:20. She was going to be late! Mikan didn't want to make Natsume mad, after knowing Natsume for so long, you would never want to trigger his bad side. She hurried down to her room, throwing on a pair of skinny blue jeans and a pink tank top covered with a white cardigan. She hurried to the bus stop and made her way to central town.. even with an empty stomach.

As soon as she arrived it was 12:35, she flipped her head from side to side seeing if Natsume was in her sight.

"Baka." Natsume yelled, raising his right arm to get her stupid head looking his way. "_Why do I even care?_" Natsume thought.

Mikan noticed Natsume's voiced and turned to his direction. She smiled as she ran her way towards him.

"Natsume!" Mikan ran toward Natsume, trying to get passed the crowd of people exiting and entering the bus. She managed to squeeze her petite body through the flock of people and caught up with Natsume.

"What now?" Mikan asked.

"You mean to tell me you have no purpose being here after you invited me? Waste of my time." Natsume grunted.

"W-well, you know, uh, you need your manga too right and I really need to-" Mikan was interrupted by the sound of her stomach probably begging for food.

Natsume smirked, "I'm hungry too, take me to a place to eat."

Mikan's face lit up with delight, she grabbed Natsume by the arm and ran toward favorable restaurants, without even noticing it, Natsume's cheeks turned a sheer shade of pink. He began to realize what he was doing and suddenly pulled away from Mikan's grip.

"_What the hell,_" Natsume thought, "_Why am I blushing?_"

"What's wrong?" Mikan questioned, looking back as the wind blew her beautiful brown hair, Natsume had gotten a clear image of her face already, large chocolate brown orbs with gorgeous, long eyelashes, rosy red cheeks, long and silky hair and how her hair sometimes sticks up due to uneven strands, but even though, she still looked fine. She had natural beauty. Something that none of Natsume's ex girlfriends never had, they were always caked with makeup to look

"Nothing. I think it's fine if we eat here." Natsume suggested as he pointed to the closest food stop he could find. A sketchy, burger joint that had half of it's banner scraped off, instead of looking like; Uncle Joe's Burgers, It looked like; Ule Jos Burer. Natsume was completely disgusted with it, but it was the only excuse he could think of at the moment

"Sure! I love burgers!" She said, skipping to the door way of Ule Jos Burer. Mikan looked at the menu above the ordering desk, just like any fast food restaurant. The burgers were very affordable, 130 yen a piece. "Wow, Natsume, look! 130 yen for a burger! I can even pay for this!" She exclaimed, making a note that she had only gotten a small amount as he allowance at the academy.

"Cheap burgers mean bad food." Natsume plainly stated.

"Oh c'mon Natsume, don't be such downer, I'll pay for on to prove me right!" She said, giving Natsume a toothy smile, Natsume then let out a dark aura, scaring those who were near him, but Mikan just ignored.

The settled outside on a nearby bench and unwrapped their food.

"Ikatadimasuuuuuuuuuu!" Mikan exclaimed, Natusme had said it quietly too.

Mikan dove into the burger and widened her eyes, "This is.. DELICOUS!"

"Are you doing that to try and convince me to eat it?" Natsume asked.

"No! It's really good! Try it!" She declared.

Natsume shook his head, no.

"Just try it!"

"No."

Mikan had had enough, she was awfully naive, therefore she stuffed her burger into his mouth. Usually couples would do that as a show of mutual love and disregard of everyone around them. Natsume blushed a bright red this time.

"Natsume? Are you sick? You're really red."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get that manga. See ya around."

"What about your burger?"

"It's fine."

And with that, he left.

* * *

**Natsume's POV:**

What the hell? Why did she do that? She's so naive and stupid. What if she did that to other guys? Tch. Loser.

Why is she always on my mind?!

* * *

**Next chapter includes Mikan's POV. MUHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! And My chapters are always short. Sorry about that! :D**


End file.
